


[Podfic] The Silver Thorn  |  written by firesign10

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Flogging, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen go out on their third date. Jensen takes Jared to a member's-only sex club called The Silver Thorn. He's anxious to share something very private and special with Jared, but nervous about how Jared will react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Silver Thorn  |  written by firesign10

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Silver Thorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431601) by [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10). 



> Recorded for firesign10, who bid on me for a fandomaid auction, and posted for my June 2015 smpc entry. Thanks so much for your donation!
> 
> Length: 00:28:44  
> mp3 size: 26MB  
> m4b size: 16MB

[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zsl79agmlllbuef/The_Silver_Thorn.m4b) | [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vlcja5zmo7hqzms/Silver_Thorn_Final.mp3)


End file.
